


cerulean dripping from her teeth

by absolutecapriciousness (syballineInferno)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drabble, F/F, hswc br1, non explicit sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/pseuds/absolutecapriciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cerulean blood is a delicacy, a favorite of yours, and you swear it's not just because of vriska written for hswc br1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cerulean dripping from her teeth

you sink your teeth into your matesprit's neck, eliciting a pleasured groan and you start to drink. as you rise, cerulean drips from your fangs and onto her skin. drip, drop. drip, drop.

this is how it always is, you know. in the hours of the day, when the sun is bright and vriska cannot exit her hive or yours, she has her way with you; a frenzied flurry of something that more resembles blackrom than the red she assures she feels for you, nails digging into you and marks on both her person and yours.

and in the evening, you drink. cerulean blood is a delicacy, a favorite of yours, and you swear it's not just because of vriska.

 _well,_ you amend, raking your eyes up your sleeping lover. _only a little bit_.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: love is a banquet on which we feed - Natalie Merchant


End file.
